1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroads are a popular subject for photography enthusiasts. For attractive railroad photography, pictures are taken at a photography spot which is chosen from places along railroads on the basis of, for example, the background. Various techniques have been provided to assist railroad photographers. For example, a technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-020632 is concerned with a method of displaying a time at which a train passes a given point on a train passage, for example, a given point between stations. For example, a photographer can use the technique according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-020632 to know the time at which a train passes a photography spot.